A device (e.g., a computing device) may receive data, such as, for example, configuration data, that may be personalized for that device. For example, data may be sent to, received by, loaded into, programmed into, and/or stored in the device before the device is deployed to an end consumer (e.g., as part of the manufacturing and/or provisioning process of the device, at the location where the device is manufactured, and/or at the point of sale of the device).
A device (e.g., a computing device) may also transmit data, such as, for example, history, usage, and/or diagnostic data, associated with the device to an additional device. For example, data may be transmitted by the device to the additional device while the device is in the field and/or while the device is out of the field (e.g., while the device is sent back for service).
In order to receive and/or transmit data, however, the device may have to be directly powered and/or powered on. For example, the device may need to be coupled to an external power wire and/or include a battery in order to receive and/or transmit data.
Directly powering the device, however, can be difficult and/or time consuming. For example, before the device is deployed to an end consumer, the device may be located inside packaging (e.g., a box, a shipping container, protective wrapping, etc.) and accordingly may need to be removed from the package in order to be directly powered. Further, while the device is in and/or out of the field, access to mechanisms for directly powering the device (e.g., access to external power wires and/or batteries) may be limited and/or nonexistent.